Aryana
Aryana is a pup created by and owned by SmokythePolicePup. She is Rocky and Smoky's adopted sister. Aryana never knew her birth parents. As a newborn, her parents’ owner put her up for adoption when Craig and Gail found her and adopted her. They just had their second pup Smoky and they wanted him to have a little sister so they adopted her. She loved to play with her big brothers until the earthquake hit Ivory Bay causing her adopted parents to pass away and thinking she died too, Rocky took Smoky and went out on their own. As she grew up, she ended up meeting a cockapoo named Shira and they started to fall for each other and started dating. Not too long after that, Rocky and Smoky found her and they reunited. Years later, Aryana and Shira got married and adopted four pups of their own. They named them Smoky Jr., Skky, Sphinx, and Dustball. A German Shepherd with light brown fur all over her body except her back which has black fur. Also, her tail has a black tip to it. She has purple eyes and wears an orange collar. She is a tough pup who is not afraid to get into an argument especially if it means protecting her brothers. Family means a lot to her. She is very energetic and always wants to play. By Me: *Pups and the Reoccurring Nightmare *Rubble's Brother *The Truth About Jared *The Legend of Kailey: Smoky's Awakening *The Legend of Kailey: Ocarina of Time *The Legend of Kailey: Majora's Mask By Others: *BJ's Lost member *April Fools Day Prank Off *Love Me Like You Do: Shira & Aryana version (Song Article) *Pups Save a Superhero *Pups Change *Pups and the Guitar Battle *West Paw High: 10th Grader's Goal *Pups and the Haunted House *A Surprising Discovery *Treatment for Love (Mentioned) *No One Is Truly Evil *Geronimo: Jason, Skye, Shira, Aryana, Bandit, & Smoky version (Song Article) *All I Want For Christmas: Shira, Skye, Aryana, Chase, Lyra, & Kraken Version (Song Article) *Pup Pup Honeymoon Collabs: *Pups and the LGBT Group *Aryana's Love *Fallout Adventures: Chapter 1: The Vault Random: *She is slightly younger than Smoky. *She was adopted By Rocky and Smoky's parents. *She is bisexual but prefers girls. She develops a crush on Shira. *She was originally going to be a huskey before deciding on German Shepherd instead. *She and Shira adopt four pups: Smoky Jr, Skky, Sphinx, and Dustball. *In the future gen, she is a teacher at the Adventure Bay Pup-School and is the supervising teacher of the Adventure Bay Pup-School LGBT Group. *Also, she becomes a teacher at West Paw High School. Family *Shira- girlfriend/wife *Smoky Jr- Son *January- Daughter-in-law *Skky- Daughter *December- Daughter-in-law *Sphinx- Daughter *Del- Son-in-law *Dustball- Son *Rocky- Brother *Smoky- Brother *Cliff- Brother-in-law *Maui- Brother-in-law *Craig- Father (deceased) *Gail- Mother (deceased) *Atlas- Cousin *Gracie- Cousin-in-law *Dawn- Cousin *Soldier- Cousin-in-law *Globe- Cousin *Skye- Sister-in-law *Chase- Brother-in-law (Married to Skye) *Ace- Nephew *Lani- Niece *Sora- Niece *Bethany- Foster Mom *Scotter- Foster Brother Cm aryana by confetiithepartypup-d8kq3zj.jpg|Aryana------Commission drawn by Confetii The Party Pup KINDLE CAMERA 1428113264000.jpg|Aryana, Shira and their adopted pups posing for a family photo-----Request drawn by PitbullLover Lesbian love .jpg|Aryana, Shira, and two of Eva's OCs--------gift art from Eva & Estrella together forever Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Lesbians Category:Adopted Pup Category:Bisexual Pups Category:Relative to Rocky Category:West Paw High School Teacher Category:Female Category:Girls Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Rocky's Family Category:Pup-School Teacher Category:Younger Sibling Category:SmokythePolicePup's Pup Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters